¿Qué fue lo que nos pasó?
by Naselidi
Summary: Fionna Murtons y Marshall Lee Abadeer tenían una muy buena amistad desde que eran pequeños. Hasta que Kenneth Flame (Príncipe Flama), un muchacho sin buenos habitos morales, llega a su escuela y siente interes por Fionna y la convertira de una niñita buena a una mujer sin escrúpulos. ¿Podra Marshall, quien siempre amo perdidamente a Fionna, traer de regreso a su amada amiga?


**¡Hola personitas c:! Aquí Naselidi con otro innovador fanfiction Fiolee *o*, como leyeron en el summary este fic será un poco (mucho xdd) referente a temas más maduros y todo eso por lo que recomiendo que en las partes fuertes** **que escriba sean leídas con discreción *o^ . Lo que quiero buscar principalmente es enfocarme en como seria una Fionna mala ya saben c: y bueno no tengo mucho más que decir salvo que espero que lo disfruten. **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*.*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**¿Qué fue lo que nos pasó?**

**Capítulo 1: Sentimientos iguales, corazones diferentes**

''… _Dos corazones sin fin pueden latir como uno…''_

_-Victor Hugo_

No podía parar de mirarla desde el otro lado de discoteca donde se encontraban, ¿Acaso esa era la amiga que él conocía desde la infancia acaso era la mujer que él había amado en secreto desde que la conoció cuando estaban en Kinder? ¿Su amiga que siempre hacia lo correcto y no dudaba en ayudar a los demás? Pues sí, esa era. Marshall observaba como Fionna estaba ¿tomando? Eso era algo nuevo en ella, si para ella el vino era demasiado ¿Qué hacia tomando cerveza? . Aun peor ¿Qué hacia tan apegadita con el idiota de Kenneth (A/N: Príncipe Flama en humano)?.

Con dificultad Marshall frecuentaba esos lugares pero cuando se enteró que Fionna, su mejor amiga, iba allí; no lo pensó dos veces y fue a averiguarlo. Y pues sí, allí estaba y al parecer estaba tan distraída con ese idiota que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que el estaba allí parado observándole hace mucho rato. Todos en el instituto sabían que Kenneth no iba por buenos caminos y que tenía cierto en interés en Fionna, nadie sabía por qué alguien como él se interesaría el alguien tan dulce e inocente como lo era ella.

-Oye Marshall ya vámonos de aquí. Se está haciendo tarde y empiezan a llegar personas mayores con olor a alcohol.- dijo Gumball, su amigo del instituto que se empezaba a sentir incómodo con tantas personas que olían a licor

-¡Déjame en paz, Bubba! Vete si quieres yo tengo que continuar reuniendo pruebas para acusar a Fionna con su hermana y que le prohíba salir con ese idiota… .-dijo Marshall apretando sus puños, tan solo verla riéndose con él lo ponía loco

-No crees que estas exagerando un poco.- susurró Gumball con los brazos cruzados

-¿Eres tonto o qué? Todos saben que ese tal Kenneth Flame tiene fama de no ser buena persona y creo que es una mala influencia para Fi .-

-Lo que pasa aquí es que estas muriéndote de los celos porque desde que anda con él no te da toda la atención que antes de daba. Deberias dejarla conocer gente hacer amigos que no solo sean tú y- … .-

-No vengas a darme sermones ahora, cinco minutos más, ¿ok? .-

Volvió a centrar toda su concentración en lo que estaban haciendo esos dos y casi se le cae la mandíbula cuando ve que se estaban besando apasionadamente y que Fionna estaba sentada es las piernas de ese asqueroso pelirrojo. ¿Acaso se habían vuelto novios y no se había enterado o estaban ebrios? La respuesta no le importo a Marshall, sintió como su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos y una gran ira crecía en su interior y sin darse cuenta empezó a caminar en la dirección en donde ellos se encontraban. Hasta que Gumball lo sujeto por su playera con dirección a la salida de ese lugar.

-¡Suficiente! Ese lugar me pone de los nervios y apesta a alcohol. No puedo creer como me convenciste para venir hasta aquí, Marshall ¿Marshall?.- No hubo respuesta alguna, el pelinegro no alejaba sus pensamientos de lo que había visto, ¿enserio Fionna le estaba haciendo eso? Bueno, no eran novios ni nada pero era como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo en el estomago

-O-oye ¿tú crees que tengan algo? Ya sabes que sean novios… .- cada una de estas palabras eran dolorosas de pronunciar para él

-Sinceramente no tengo la menor idea… pero será mejor que se lo preguntes mañana en el instituto, si es que no sigue enojada contigo.-

-Gracias por el comentario alentador.- dijo Marshall de forma sarcástica. Y se resigno a dar un largo suspiro, como le habría encantado golpearle directo en la cara al imbécil de Kenneth y llevarse a SU Fionna lejos de allí pero no lo hizo y tan solo pensar que se estaban besuqueando como amantes en ese preciso momento hacia que se que le revuelva el estómago.

De no ser por esa pelea, esa estúpida pelea… ella nunca habría tenido ningún motivo para acercarse a ese tipo. Hace unos días atrás todo era tan diferente a lo que estaba pasando ahora, como le gustaría volver en el tiempo para que nada de eso estuviera pasando para que Fionna siga siendo solo suya.

…Hace 3 días…

-¡Fionna, Marshall te está esperando para que vayan a la escuela! .- gritó Cake, la hermana mayor de Fionna, desde el primer piso de la casa en donde vivían. Sus padres habían fallecido hace unos años atrás en un accidente automovilístico, asi que Cake se tuvo que hacer responsable de Fionna hasta que sea mayor de edad

-Ya voy… .- gritó Fionna desde su habitación, todavía no había acabado de peinarse, su estómago rujia de hambre y para su mala suerte ya tenía que irse a la escuela. Tomó su mochila verde y bajó lo más rápido que pudo.

-¡Hasta que por fin! Pensé que te habías vuelto a quedar dormida .- dijo Marshall caminando hacia Fionna, revolviéndole su cabellera rubia con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro

-No me culpes mi despertador no funcionó y ayer me quede despierta hasta tarde .-

-No te preocupes conejita, aún tenemos tiempo de sobra para llegar al instituto.-

Ambos salieron de la casa entre risitas y dándose pequeños golpes en el hombro de cada uno, podrían tener la fisionomía de un par de adolescentes pero seguían siendo los mismos chiquillos de cuando se conocieron y eso era lo que más le atraía a Marshall, que los años habían pasado pero Fionna seguía siendo la misma niña inocente.

Él tenía ese sentimiento por ella desde que la conoció en Kinder Garden, cuando solo tenía 4 años y ella 3 años. Al principio le parecía irritable porque lloraba a cada momento pero no pudo resistirse a esos ojos azules que irradiaban ternura en ellos y terminó volviéndose su amigo; pero con el paso del tiempo ya no le bastaba con ser su amigo, se ponía muy posesivo con ella pero a Fionna no le molestaba eso. Años después conocieron a Gumball, al principio Fionna se había enamorado de él. Obviamente a Marshall no le agrado mucho la idea de eso, no paraba de hablarle de ''su príncipe'' y eso lo molestaba. Sin embargo cuando Fionna se declaró, él la rechazó; al principio eso la derrumbó pero se supo sobreponer a eso, lo superó y se llegaron a volver buenos amigos los tres.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos llegaron a su instituto, con tantas bromas y chistes que se habían hecho el tiempo se había ido volando. Marshall odiaba el hecho de ser un año mayor que ella y eso significaba clases distintas, sin mencionar que la mayor parte del tiempo se veían durante el receso. Habia intentado repetir de año pero los profesores nunca lo reprobaban, quizás porque sabían su propósito y no lo querían ver feliz "viejos amargados" eso siempre pensaba Marshall.

-Te veo en el receso, Marshy. Si vuelvo a llegar tarde a esta clase el profesor se enojara conmigo otro vez .- no dijo nada más solo se dispuso a abrazar a su ''amigo'' y entrar a su salón de clase

-Nos vemos, Fi .- solo logro musitar estas palabras en voz baja, pero no fueron escuchadas por la rubia.

Sin alguna otra opción se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a su respectivo salón. Glob ¡cómo amaba a esa mujer! Estar en distintos lugares durante ese corto tiempo le hacía perder los ánimos. Sin embargo; antes de salir de ese pasillo, un joven de cabellos rojos como el mismo fuego, lo empujo fuera de su camino. No logro oir bien pero le pareció que dijo algo como ''muévete bastardo'' ¿Quién rayos era ese? Nunca lo había visto antes por allí; pero lo que más lo inquietó fue que entró al salón de Fionna. Quien era ese mocoso no le importaba mucho, Fi le podía dar detalles de ese después.

Fionna entró a su clase justo a tiempo y se sentó en su asiento, los pupitres eran de dos personas y ella siempre se sentaba sola debido al número impar de alumnos… pero eso cambiaria ese día. Tenía su mejilla apoyada en su mano esperando a que empiece otra aburrida clase de matemáticas pero de repente ingresó un nuevo alumno. Su vestimenta se asemejaba a la de pandilleros de esa zona, a todos llamó la atención y para Fi no sería la excepción.

-¡Flame siéntese al lado de Murtons! .- ordenó el profesor

-Si, como diga viejo .- dijo Kenneth despreocupadamente y se sentó al lado de la rubia

Tan pronto se sentó, inspeccionó a Fionna de pies a cabeza. Notó que pechos no le faltaba y que tenía un buen trasero, cosas como esas y muchos otros pensamientos pervertidos pasaron por su mente y empezó a mirarla de manera descarada haciendo que la pobre Fionna se sienta incómoda. Era la primera vez que un hombre la miraba de esa manera y no le gustó para nada, tenía que iniciar una conversación si quería que la deje de ver como un trozo de carne.

-Ehhmm… hola me llamo Fionna, mucho gusto .- esto hizo salir a Kenneth de su "trance"

-Kenneth Flame, encanto .-

Se sintió un poco aliviada de que al menos ahora la estaba mirando a los ojos. Le pareció una buena persona y si no quería tener problemas, le convenía ser su amiga, pero no podía negar que era un poco guapo. Tan solo al pensar eso se sonrojo pero ¿qué estaba pensando? alguien como él nunca le daría importancia a alguien como ella.

Sus horas de clase transcurrieron con normalidad, ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta la rapidez con la que pasó esa clase y repentinamente sonó la campana que indicaba que su clase había concluido. Fionna no se atrevió a encararlo y solo salió rápidamente del salón de clase. Ella sabia que era demasiado probable que también coincidieran en las demás clases ¿Por qué esta chico la ponía tan nerviosa? Quizás seria porque era la primera vez que alguien la veía de esa manera tan "atrevida", la hacia sentir deseada.

Respiró hondo y siguió su camino hacia la cafetería escolar para poder encontrarse con Marshall. No le vendría mal charlar un poco con su amigo para despejar su mente un poco, ya después podría preocuparse por sus problemas.

Eso era lo que más le agradaba de su mejor amigo Marshall, él era el único que le hacia olvidar sus problemas y que la reconfortaba solo con una sonrisa suya. Él la había ayudado con muchos de sus problemas desde que ella era una niña pequeña; la ayudo a recuperarse cuando sus padres murieron en un accidente automovilístico.

'Siempre amigos' se prometieron desde pequeños ¿Podrá eso cambiar con el paso de los años? ¿Podrá ALGUIEN hacer cambiar eso? … Al parecer si se puede …

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*.*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Gracia por leer esto C: … solo tengo dos cosas que decir**

**-Esperen pronto el siguiente capitulo ;w;**

**-¿Te gusta leer fics Fiolee? Pasa y lee mi otro fanfiction *-* , no te arrepentirás te lo aseguro 3**

**-Naselidi **


End file.
